Kiss me, Mr Wolfe
by Beatriz Cullen
Summary: Nessie esta cansada de que Jacob la trate como a una niña y se lo demuestra con un juego, que pasara? REVIWS PLIS!
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic. Todos los derechos son brillante Stephanie Meyer.

Esta historia es una traducción. La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a**xXxCherryBlossomxXx**

** Kiss Me, Mr. Wolf? **

Vi como mis padres se alejaban en su coche por la carretera que llevaba a nuestra casa, después aceleraron. Miré por la ventana durante unos cinco minutos, aunque ya no podía verlos, estaba segura de que fueron lo suficientemente lejos. Se iban en un viaje de caza el fin de semana, con la tía Rose y el tío Emmett. Les había explicado que podría quedarme en casa, ya que el abuelo estaba trabajando en el hospital este fin de semana, y yo necesitaba para limpiar mi cuarto, de todos modos. La abuela me había dicho que ella lo haría, así que me podía ir este fin de semana, pero la rechacé. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hablar con mi otra tía, que gracias a Dios que iba quedarse en casa este fin de semana sólo por eso.

- Nessie-dijo la suave voz de mi tía Alice detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, pero por sus movimientos rápidos y elegantes no me sorprendió. Ya estaba acostumbrada después de haber vivido con ella y el resto de mi familia, por diez años.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Me di la vuelta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando vi las expresiones faciales de mi tía Alice. Sus ojos de oro tenían mucha curiosidad, aunque había un brillo en ellos que me dijo que ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar. No es que, de nuevo, me sorprendiera. Debería haber sabido que ella ya lo sabía, o al menos tenía una sospecha de lo que quería preguntar. Esa fue la razón por la que se había quedado en casa este fin de semana.

- Como si no lo supieras- le dije con un tono un poco sarcástico. Claro, puedo tener diez. . . en años humanos. Pero yo había dejado de crecer hace tres años, pareciendo tener de dieciséis a diecisiete años de edad.

Alice se encogió de hombros –Si, pero oírlo es mejor-

De repente se sentó en el sofá a velocidad inhumana, y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella. Me sonrió nerviosamente y ocupe el asiento, con las rodillas juntas y las manos apoyadas en mi regazo. La miré y respire pequeñas para mantener la calma.

-N... necesito algunos consejos acerca de Jake

Alice sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillaban. Sin embargo, trató de jugar como si no supiera nada de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa con Jacob?

- No va a dejar de tratarme como a una niña- suspiré, mi voz descendió ligeramente- Él sólo me ve como si tuviera diez años.

- Pero los tienes- declaró Alice- En años humanos, técnicamente sólo son diez.

- ¡Pero mental y físicamente, no los tengo!- Exclamé.- Quiero decir, aparento dieciséis años desde que tenía siete años, y tengo tantos conocimiento como una persona de edad media. ¿Por qué no puede ver eso? ¿Por qué sólo me ven en años humanos y nada más?- Gruñí de fastidio y dramáticamente fui hasta la parte trasera del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.- ¡No es justo!

Incluso con mi frustración, Alice siguió sonriendo.

- Así que quieres que deje de tratarte como a una niña, ¿cierto?

-Sí- le dije con exasperación.

Alice se rió y me guiñó el ojo.

– Entonces eres afortunada de que sea tan buena en controlar mis pensamientos con Edward, Nessie. Y suerte que esperaste hasta que se fue. Vi algo muy interesante..., por así decirlo.

Levanté una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

-O-O-O -

Oí la moto de Jacob detenerse en el camino de casa. Mi oído no era tan bueno como el de mis padres, pero era mejor que el de la mayoría de los seres humanos y podía oír el crujir de la tierra bajo sus pies, el crujir de las escaleras, y la pausa antes de que el ligero golpe en la puerta, que declaró oficialmente que estaba aquí.

Nerviosa, corrí al espejo de la sala. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que complementaban a mi piel pálida y una camiseta de color naranja claro. Me recogí mí rizado pelo castaño largo con una cinta de color naranja a juego con mi camiseta, y un poco de maquillaje en la cara.

- Hey, Jake!- Dije sonriendo felizmente cuando abrí la puerta. Él también sonrió, me cogió en sus brazos y me besó la frente con suavidad. Puse mala cara, a causa de lo que hizo. Él solo me besaba la frente. ¿No quería darme un beso en los labios? Sé que si... Pero yo era "demasiado joven" para hacerlo.

- ¿Estás lista?- Me preguntó, alejándose de mí.

Asentí, y dije:

- ¡Alice! ¡Jasper! ¡Abuela! ¡Me voy!

Mi abuela, Esme, apareció de pronto, así como tía Alicia y tío Jasper segundos detrás de ella. Sonrió, sus ojos siempre jóvenes fueron hacia Alice que estaba sonriendo. Gemí ligeramente, Alice debía haber dicho lo que iba a hacer hoy. Aunque el pobre Jasper todavía parecía estar fuera del bucle.

- No estés fuera hasta demasiado tarde, Nessie- mi abuela me dijo con cariño.- Le prometí a tus padres que ibas a estar en la cama a una hora decente para ir a la escuela mañana.

- Sí- Alice estuvo de acuerdo y me guiño el ojo, aunque se le hacía aún más difícil no reír.- Asegúrate de venir temprano para contarme.

Le di una mirada rápida y tiró de la mano de Jake para salir de la casa antes de mi querida tía pudiera decir cualquier cosa o dar demasiadas pistas. Rápidamente cogí mi casco del garaje, donde Jake había estacionado en frente, y luego me subí a la moto detrás de él.

Jake no manejaba tan rápido como mi padre. Aún así llegamos a tiempo a nuestro destino – cerca de la playa-. Como estábamos en octubre, el tiempo no era bueno para nadar y no iba mucha gente ya, a pesar de que tuviéramos más alta la temperatura corporal. No era tan agradable como la playa de La Push (nos habíamos ido de Forks después de mi tercer cumpleaños, y otra vez cuando yo tenía siete años), pero seguía siendo un lugar agradable y relajante para ir. Siempre me recordó a la playa de La Push, donde Jake me llevaba cuando era más pequeña, y me contaba historias de mi madre cuando era una mortal.

Era una playa rocosa, donde uno se podía estar alejado de la arena. Nos sentamos en unas rocas, Jake tuvo que tener cuidado de no aplastar la suya, y yo me senté lo más cerca de él que pude. Vacilante, deslizó su mano hasta la mía. Mi corazón saltó, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó, no era como si fuera a suceder algo que siempre hacíamos.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Alice antes de salir?- De repente me preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Me miró, su rostro parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un rompecabezas.

Tragué saliva, tratando de pensar en una respuesta rápida sin que sospechara. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó a través de mis labios.

- Le gusta que le cuente mis días, especialmente cuando estoy contigo. Pero casa últimamente he llegado demasiado tarde para hablar con ella antes de irme a la cama.

No parecía que creerlo, pero asintió y lo aceptó. Miró hacia el paisaje, aún el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré, también mirando la escena. Era realmente bonita, con el sol ocultándose en la oscuridad del agua. Las rocas brillaban de diferentes colores cuando el último de los rayos del sol llegaba a ellas. Las gaviotas volaban sobre el agua, el chasqueando en la distancia. La marea suave lamía la costa rocosa.

Mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré nerviosamente de reojo. Él no parecía darse cuenta, y dio el más pequeño de los suspiros. Si iba a seguir el consejo de Alice y actuar en consecuencia, tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Me volví hacia él, con una sonrisa inocente a través de mis labios.

- ¡Jake, juguemos a algo!

Se volvió hacia mí con una ceja alzada:

- Un juego, Nessie? ¿No estamos un poco viejos para. . .? -Se detuvo de repente, como si recordara algo y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Por qué un juego de repente?

Recordé las palabras que Alice me dijo: actuar inocentemente y hacer que se sienta culpable. Conociendo a Jake, si quería algo él me lo daría -a menos que tuviera algo que ver con nuestra relación - y sólo deseaba una respuesta sencilla para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Una triste sonrisa se asomó de mis labios:

- Como crezco tan rápido, y como siempre he tenido una mente mayor que mi edad... Nunca he hecho muchas cosas normales de niños… Nunca he jugado a juegos de niños... Así que pensé…- Sonreí más, tratando de parecer tan inocentes como fuera posible.- que podría tratar ahora!

Jake parecía pensarlo por un momento. Me sentía empecé a morder nerviosamente el labio inferior, mirándolo reflexionar sobre su respuesta. Sabía que me debería sentir culpable por juga, pero después de todo, los niños no se preocupan por cosas como esas. Yo nunca había estado en los juegos o actividades infantiles, como marionetas o plastilina. Pero también sabía que era la única manera de convencer a Jake a jugar el "juego" Yo quería jugar.

Una pequeña sonrisa finalmente se extendió a través de sus labios:

- Claro, Nessie. Si quieres jugar a un juego, vamos a jugar un juego. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Me sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Qué tal. . . qué hora es Sr. Lobo?

Él parpadeó una vez, confundido por mi elección. Yo me resistí al morderme el labio, sabiendo que eso podía alejarme, y en vez de eso, contenía el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Después de un rato, una sonrisa divertida se instalo en su cara y me sentí aliviada.

- Debería preguntar por qué elegiste ese juego en particular.

Yo me encogí de hombros:

- Pensé que nos convenía.

Se rió bajo, se puso de pie y luego me tendió la mano para ayudar me. Yo no necesita ayuda para levantarme, pero me tomó de la mano de todos modos. Miró a su alrededor, como si busca una zona donde podíamos jugar, luego se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con interés, sin sospecha alguna de mis intenciones verdaderas.

- Entonces, ¿supongo que seré el lobo?

Me reí y asentí:

- Supongo que deberías trabajar, ¿eh?"

Él sonrió, y miró hacia el otro extremo de la playa. Luego volvió a dónde estábamos. Su sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios.

w- Supongo que puedes jugar desde cualquier extremo de la playa, ya que somos los únicos aquí. Quiero decir, vamos a ser capaces de escuchar a los demás…

Me sonrió con un gesto. Era verdad, Jake está en sintonía con su lado lobuno incluso en forma humana y con mi audiencia mayor a causa de mi padre - aunque no era tan bueno como el suyo, que era mucho mejor que los seres humanos normales.

Jake se rió entre dientes, refunfuñando sobre "perder la cabeza ', y corrió a una velocidad impresionante hacia el otro lado de la playa y yo me quedé donde estaba, en el lado opuesto a él. Se volvió a mirarme una última vez, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco, y luego se volvió y siguió el juego.

- ¿Estamos jugando o no?- Me preguntó, finalmente, al parecer confuso, porque yo no había dicho nada.

Me reí, traté de mantener mi mente al margen cuando me acordé de cuáles eran mis intenciones reales. ¿Realmente creía que yo sólo quería jugar un pueril juego de preescolar, como " ¿Qué hora es Sr. Lobo?"

- ¿Qué hora es, Sr. Lobo-? Lo llamé, con apenas un grito.

Casi podía oír su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Vamos a decir. . . cinco- me dijo.

Sonreí, feliz de que él estaba jugando bien - no es que sospechara nada- . ¿No podía una media humana, media vampira que había crecido demasiado rápido querer jugar un juego sencillo, tratando de compensar su infancia perdida? Casi me da un ataque de risa, de nuevo, yo nunca había querido una verdadera infancia. Las pequeñas cosas que llamaban la atención a los niños nunca me habían atraído de la misma manera. Siempre fui más de mis libros y estudios que de preocuparme por las Barbies y 'Dora la Exploradora '.

Día cinco pasos hacia él, sonriendo para mí misma. Mis manos estaban detrás de mi espalda, y tenía que morderme la lengua para evitar reírme. Pobre, inocente Jacob. . . ¿No es debería haber visto algo ya?.

- ¿Qué hora es, Sr Lobo?

Parecía pensar en ello, y luego respondió en un tono ligeramente más fuerte que antes:

- Las diez.

Me sonrió ¿De modo que, ya estaba cada vez más impaciente con mi juego? Ya va para los números más grandes para que pudiera terminar con esto. Y yo sabía las reglas: cuando crea que estoy lo suficientemente cerca, o me oye lo suficientemente cerca de él, se llama 'la hora del almuerzo! "Y viaja a buscarme. Sin embargo, técnicamente, este juego puede continuar para siempre, ser el caso. Él puede tener un excelente oído, pero no tenía los pasos ligeros que nadie más que mis padres, tías, tíos y abuelos, podía oír. Nunca sería capaz de oír mis pasos.

Hizo una pausa, obviamente esperando que le preguntara la hora. Cuando no lo hice, suspiró. ¿Estaba ya aburrido?

- Nessie...?

No le contesté.

- Bien- suspiró, pero me podía oír una sonrisa en su voz- Dos de la tarde.

Frunció el ceño, de repente me sentí un poco molesta. No es que yo quisiera que este juego durara para siempre o algo, pero esto era completamente absurdo. ¿Dos pasos? ¡Si se mantiene así, estaríamos jugando para el resto de la noche! Una mueca diabólica se extendió a través de mis labios, y di cinco pasos, en lugar de dos, no se daría cuenta, de todos modos.

Y de nuevo, me negué a pedir la hora. Pero esta vez, Jake lo cogió más rápido y no esperó demasiado mi voz antes de llamar por su cuenta,

- ¡Cuatro!

Rodé los ojos de nuevo, y ... otra vez ... no me hizo caso. Di 8 pasos, luego medí la distancia entre nosotros. Rápidamente calculé la distancia y la cantidad de pasos que tendría que dar para llegar al punto en el que podría poner en marcha mi plan_. Diecinueve. . . veintidós . . . veinticinco pasos_, pensé que con una sonrisa de satisfacción. _Veinticinco_.

Hizo una pausa, como tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, puesto que ya no le preguntaba pasos que iba a dar. Había que confiar en mi voz para saber esto, ya que mis pasos eran demasiado ligeros para sus oídos. Muy bien. . . así que tal vez yo estaba jugando un poco injusto, y yo todavía tenía más de veinte pasos para ir ...

Dejé mi risa fluir , y vi su figura enderezarse un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba terriblemente cerca, sin embargo, se relajó.

- Cinco más, Nessie.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si pudiera ver, y lo desafié de nuevo. Tomé otros ocho pasos en su lugar_. Diecisiete pasos más…__  
_  
- Tres- gritó, casi con recelo.

Di siete. _Diez pasos más para ir…_

- Dos.

_Cinco pasos más cerca de él. . . cinco más para ir. . . _

- Dos, otra vez.

Di cuatro, con ganas de dejar un paso entre nosotros, _Un paso más, Nessie. Un paso más hasta que. . . ___

Tomé un respiro profundo, estabilizándome a mí misma. No pude evitarlo. Yo no estaba nervioso por hacerlo, pero estaba preocupado por su reacción. _¿Me rechazara, o me responderá_? Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, superando el doble de su velocidad ya elevada. La adrenalina de la anticipación corría por mí cuando incline la cabeza más cerca de él - Me hubiera gustado llegar más alto, y el susurrarle al oído, pero él era demasiado alto para eso, por lo que simplemente incline la cabeza cerca de él.

- ¿Qué hora es, Sr. Lobo?- Le pregunté en voz baja, casi forzada de tono.

Lo vi tensarse rápidamente, y enderezar la postura. Me mordí la lengua suavemente para parar de reír, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Yo estaba tan cerca. . . Él tenía que hablar ahora. Su única línea en esto. La única línea que realmente se necesita para seguir adelante con mi plan. . .

- La hora del almuerzo- gritó y dio media vuelta.

_¡Sí!_ Grité interiormente. _¡¡Perfecto!!_ Tan pronto como se dio media vuelta y estuvo frente a mí, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos como si no se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo cerca que estaba. Yo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni me di tiempo para una sonrisa. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándome más a él para ese paso final, y dejar que mis labios se estrellan contra él.

Durante los primeros cinco segundos, yo era la única participante en ese beso. Moví los labios con rapidez, con entusiasmo a lo largo de su piedra-aún siendo labios. Yo estaba tan desesperada por darle un beso, tan desesperada por obtener el afecto más romántico de él, además de los picotazos en la mejilla y la frente. Pero después de esos primeros segundos, cuando él no respondió, sentí que se me revolvía el estómago y poco a poco comenzó a alejarme.

Tan pronto como mis labios dejaron los suyos por una fracción de segundo, el parecía salir de su aturdimiento y empujó sus labios contra los míos. Más rápido que yo, empezó a mover los labios por encima de los míos y rápidamente me incorporé de nuevo. Nuestros labios se movían juntos frenéticamente, pidiendo unos a otros para continuar y nunca dejarlo. Su mano encontró la parte baja de mi espalda y me acercó lo más posible a él. Su otra mano descansaba en la parte trasera de mi cuello, asegurándose de que no podía separarme - no es que yo realmente quisiera.

Enredé las manos en su pelo, y recibí un pequeño gemido de sus labios. El sonido envió un escalofrío a mi espalda y sentí como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban aún más. Nos quedamos así por lo que podrían haber sido segundos u horas, yo honestamente no lo sabía. No fue hasta que pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior que pareció darse cuenta de nuestra situación.

Se quedó paralizado de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a los míos con horror. Me empujó hacia atrás, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que él tenía intención, y me miró con ojos sorprendidos. Pude ver que estaba temblando, aunque no sé si fue por la conmoción del beso o lo que había hecho era desconocido para mí. Yo sonreí tímidamente, esperando que no se enfadara conmigo y tal vez incluso que envolviera sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Pero no lo hizo. En sus ojos de pronto se vio enfado, a pesar de la confusión que escondía en ellos.

- Ne. . . Ness. . . Renesemee!

Me sonrió débilmente,

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… Tú… Nosotros... No...Podemos... Eres demasiado... ¿Qué estaba pensando? – Luchó por decir, volviéndose de un matiz diferente de rojo con cada palabra que tartamudeaba.

Yo, también, me enfurecí, aunque por razones diferentes. Puse mis ojos en él acusadoramente, pero no pude evitarlo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas por el rubor brillante.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no te gustó?

Abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se volvieron más coloradas. Rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza.

-No... Sí... Quiero decir…¡Que no es lo que quise decir!

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, tratando de calmarme. Yo no quería estar enojado con él, yo realmente no lo quería. Pero él tubo, una vez más, que traer a colación el factor de la edad cuando estuvo tartamudeando. Y me molestó. Tenía la esperanza de que después del beso, después de su respuesta, se daría cuenta no me importan mis años de edad "humana".

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en mis labios. Con cuidado, di unos pasos más cerca de él, así que estábamos frente a frente, otra vez, y se sorprendió que no hubiera retrocedido. Aunque sus ojos me estaban mirando con la preocupación y confusión aún, sabiendo de mis intenciones de este momento, no se movió. Suspiré, y puse la mano en su mejilla - casi tuve que ponerme de puntillas para llegar justo-.

- Jake- suspiré de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza tristemente, puse mi otra mano sobre la otra mejilla. Vi como sus ojos se abrían cuando le mostré lo que había visto anteriormente, sus manos urgentes me acercaron de él, sus labios chocando contra los míos y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios ...

Bajé mis manos, las cogió, y las entrelazó con las suyas. Lo abracé, aunque parecía renuente a devolver el gesto. Me sonrió de nuevo

- Jake, por favor ... no tienes que tratarme más como a una niña. Soy un adolescente, y…- me sonrojé ligeramente de nuevo, con lo que mi voz se debilitó, y una lagrima salió de mis ojos -…tengo necesidades, también.

- Nessie...- Comenzó a protestar.

Puse mi dedo en sus labios para detenerlo, y continuó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.Y yo sé que quieres ... necesitas ... igual que yo, al igual que todos los adolescentes lo hacen. Y definitivamente disfrutaste de ese beso, así que deja de pensar en mí como una niña inocente! Yo no lo soy! Quiero esto, Jacob. ¿Me oyes? Yo quiero esto.

Jake me miró por un segundo, sus ojos buscaban los míos. Como si tratara de encontrar algo que le dijera que estaba asustada o mintiendo. Cuando, al parecer, no pudo encontrar nada, cerró los ojos y gimió ligeramente. Se inclinó y suavemente apoyó su frente con la mía, y sus manos firmemente envolvieron las mías.

- Maldita sea, Nessie... ¿cómo se supone que me pueda resistir a eso?- me preguntó con voz grave pero divertida.

- Pues no lo hagas- le susurré suavemente, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por mi cuerpo- No te resistas.

- Tu padre... No, rectifico esto... tus padres, ambos de ellos, me va a matar - me dio una sonrisa divertida.

- Ellos no tienen que saber-, me mordí el labio inferior en anticipación, con la esperanza de que se acercara un poco más y me diera un beso- Soy una niña grande. Ellos saben que tú y yo estamos juntos… Saben que siempre estaremos juntos.

Me dio otra sonrisa divertida, esta vez un poco más fuerte y más fuerte.

- ¿Y crees honestamente que Edward no se enterará de esto, entre todas las personas?

Sonreí,

- Me aseguraré de que no estés cerca de él antes de que lea mi mente- Y estaba segura de poder hacerlo; Alice me estaba enseñando cómo desviar mis pensamientos en otra cosa para papá no supiera lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Yo no era tan buena como ella, pero que podría salirme con la mía por unos cinco minutos.- Y mamá no lo dejará hacerte daño, aunque ella esté molesta.

Suspiró de nuevo, y pude sentir su aliento cálido en mi cara, lo que envío de un pequeño escalofrío por mi espalda de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a resistir a eso?

Abrí la boca para protestar de nuevo, cuando de repente sentí sus labios chocando con los míos de nuevo. Esta vez, fui yo quien fue tomada por sorpresa, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me uní. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él otra vez, mi mano se enreden en sus largos mechones de cabello negro, mientras que la otra mano apretaba contra su mejilla. Sus brazos estaban también en torno a mí, uno apoyado contra mi espalda que me apretaba a él , mientras que el otro se apoyaba en el hueco de mi cuello, acercándome. Nuestros cuerpos se presionaron, sintiendo el calor del otro.

Lamí su labio inferior de nuevo, y espere a que me apartara. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él no lo hizo. En cambio, abrió sus labios y me dio la bienvenida a explorar su boca. Curiosamente, metí la lengua en su boca y exploró su alrededor. Soltó un gemido, y repitió el gesto, que me permitía suspirar de placer.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, nos separamos. Los dos estábamos sin aliento, nuestros pulmones exigían su necesitado oxígeno fresco. A pesar de estar recuperando el aliento, Jake se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos una vez, dos, tres veces antes de acortar completamente la distancia. Una sonrisa triunfal me deslumbró, sus ojos brillaban hacia mí, y yo estaba segura de que me parecía igual de contento. Pasé mis manos por el cuello y la cara, apoyándolas en sus hombros. Yo no quería tener la mano alejada de él, temerosa de que esto sea un sueño o que desaparezca con la próxima respiración. Él parecía estar pensando lo mismo, y apoyó sus manos en mis caderas, negándose a separarse de nuestro abrazo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, y me di cuenta de que se sentía más cálido que de costumbre.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, dejando mis manos sobre sus hombros, y cerré los ojos con un pequeño suspiro. Movió las manos de mi cintura hasta envolverlas alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándome contra él por completo.

-Vaya- rió ligeramente. -¿Estas feliz? Cedí. . . y tu padre tiene mi cuello. (no labia cómo panel: I gave in . . . And your father is now going to have my neck.)  
  
Me movió suavemente la cabeza contra su pecho, sin aflojar su abrazo. Estaba cómoda ahí. Me encanta estar tan cerca de él. Se sentía... bien.

- No tendrá tu cuello.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Dejé escapar un pequeño gruñido de mi garganta, y se alejó un poco. Entonces me puse de puntillas para besarlo otra vez, aunque no le permití ser tan profundo como la última vez, sólo un beso. Después de unos segundos, me arrancó con una sonrisa.

- No te hará daño- le aseguré

- Sí que lo… - Lo besé de nuevo

- No, no lo hará."

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero rápidamente la cerró con una sonrisa. Me atrajo hacia él y sacudió la cabeza.

- Niña mala, usando su encanto de mujer para hacer cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Funcionó?

Hizo una pausa y me imaginé la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios cuando habló de nuevo.

- Sí.

- Bien.

-O-O-O -

- Estamos en casa!- Mi padre llamó, e inmediatamente sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Yo había estado en casa durante la última hora - Sí, Alice me conto todos los detalles jugosos- y yo había estado tratando de pensar en las cosas que me escondía Jake y el beso de mi mente y lejos de mi padre.

Mis padres entraron en la sala de estar, de la mano, sus ojos puramente hermosos, color topacio líquido después de la caza del día. Sonreí débilmente, tratando de ocultar mis pensamientos; _tarea de trigonometría ... Oh, tengo una prueba de trigonometría mañana, y creo que no tengo que estudiar, pero repasando mis notas… ayudaría. Tal vez debería estudiar otro idioma el próximo año? Ya sé el año que viene francés y español ... tal vez el latín o alemán? __  
_  
- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Nessie?- Mi padre me preguntó con una sonrisa brillante. – Te hemos echado de menos hoy en el día de caza.

Mi sonrisa era muy falsa, pero me vi forzado a permanecer centrada:

- Err, estuvo bien, papá. En realidad no tenía sed en esta ocasión. Iré con la tía Alicia y todos los demás que tuvieron que quedarse hoy el próximo sábado o domingo, ¿de acuerdo?

_Ah, y Alice quiere coja un curso de moda ... no sé por qué, cuando ella me puede enseñar ..._ Mi mente atormentada por algo más que ocuparse de ... _Ohh! Bien! Va a haber una tormenta esta semana! Debería hablar con todos sobre un juego ... __  
_  
- ¿Has terminado la tarea?- Mi madre le preguntó a la ligera, tomando asiento con mi padre en el sofá frente a mí. Su mano se quedó en la suya, incluso después de que se sentó y empezó a acariciar suavemente su mano con el pulgar.- Espero que Esme no haya trabajado demasiado duro. ¿La ayudaste con la limpieza?

- Umm ... en realidad, yo estuve fuera la mayor parte del día- Cuando mi padre levantó una ceja, rápidamente traté de ocultar con una mentira.- Aunque yo he terminado de hacer mi trabajo de historia- _¡Mentira! Lo había terminado que hacía dos noches! __  
_  
- Ah, sí?- la ceja de mi padre nunca bajó, como el sudor nervioso que apareció en mi frente. ¿Era realmente tan obvio que estaba mintiendo a través de mis dientes? ¿O se oye a través de mi mente? Pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo!

Mi mente quedó insensible tratando de encontrar otras cosas en qué pensar, poner un neumático para ocultar 'eso' a mi padre. _Definitivamente quiero a tío Emmett en mi equipo este momento. Papá y él siempre están en el equipo contra el mío, y siempre trabajo en equipo tag! Digo, no más a las mujeres contra los hombres. Ah, y tal vez podría invitar a Ja._ . .

De pronto me detuve y me pose rígida cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Tan pronto como pensé en Jake en el partido de béisbol, las imágenes de nuestro beso aparecieron en mi mente. Oí un gemido ronco, sentí su calor ardiente sobre mi cuerpo como lo apretó contra él, degustando su boca. . .

Mi padre también se puso rígido, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente sobre mí. Yo contuve la respiración, en espera de la explosión. Cuando vi a mi madre mirándonos nerviosamente, a la espera de saber lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta que tenía que salir antes de que mi padre pudiera explotar y antes de que mi madre también se enterara. Tan rápido como pude correr, me apresuré a salir de la habitación y atravesé la puerta, corriendo tan lejos de casa, como me fuera posible.

Pero aunque estaba a unos pocos kilómetros por entonces, todavía me escuché a mi padre maldecir en voz alta y su gritar.

- ¡Maldito perro! Lo voy a matar!

**Chicas!!! Quiero decirles que me encantó traducir este fic!! Pronto traduciré otro. Quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en el mío propio, pero estoy adelantando unos capítulos por si acaso no pueda subir. Pero creo, que no lo voy a subir hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, porque de verdad, estas últimas semanas de trimestre tengo por lo menos 1 examen diario. **

**Bueno espero que les guste el Fic!!**

**Reviews!!!!**

**Besitos,**

** Bia**


	2. Nota

Chicas, ya algunas me han preguntado si actualizare. No puedo actualizar, porque la historia es una traducción y la autora lo dejo así .

Eso es muuuy improbable… porque la autora no actualiza, ni escribe ningún fanfic desde 2008! Lo sé… OMG!

Cuando le pedí permiso para la traducción, me dijo que tal vez volvía a Fanfaction y escribiría una continuación, pero nada, yo ya perdí las esperanzas.

NOTICIA!

Voy a traducir otro fic! Se llama Changes and Revelations, y también es de Jake y Ness. Por ahora, no sé cuando voy a publicar el primer capítulo porque estamos a final de curso y tengo muuchiisimos eximes.

Tiene 3 partes: la primera tiene 31 capítulos, la segunda parte tiene 8 capítulos, pero la autora sube muy seguido y la tercera me ha dicho que la está escribiendo y cuando termine la 2º lo subirá.

Nos leemos!


End file.
